


Violet Blood (Original)

by Immortal_trash389



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Baker AU, I'm currently doing a rewrite, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: The original work that covers the events of the missing children and the Bite of '87 in my AU.I'm currently rewriting this, I just wanted to put this here for comparison for how far my AU has come
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue - Scott's PoV

Blood, tissue, and shattered bone littered the floor. Screams and curses filled the metallic-scented air. Chaos descended as parents scooped up their kids, mobbing the doors. My body kicked into gear, herding the parentless kids out of the area. Boss was scurrying to get people out of the building. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dylin- the other day guard, not much older than I- watching the blood with interest and… disappointment? My eyes narrowed slightly, shaking my head as I watched the body of the kid.

Auburn hair was stained red, splayed across the tiles. His body spasmed as it lay in the growing puddle of blood. Sirens crescendoed as the ambulance got closer to the pizzeria, the dining room empty except Dylin, Boss, the kid, and I. The animatronics were locked in day mode, still singing as if nothing had happened. Foxy stood, maw dripping blood, parts of the kid’s skull stuck in between razor sharp teeth. Eyes glowing in the dull lights, lower jaw hanging loosely. I quickly looked away, feeling myself go pale. I felt sick, chewing on my lip to keep me from vomiting all over the scene.

I stepped out of the way of the paramedics, who wheeled in a stretcher for the kid. I swallowed thickly, trying not to take a deep breath. Boss excuses himself, probably to smoke a cigarette before starting the paperwork. I sighed, walking to the supply closet to get cleaning stuff.

I walked out, holding a mop in one hand, bleach in the other. Dylin stood in the middle of the room, watching the blood drip from Foxy’s mouth with satisfaction. I rolled my eyes, setting the bleach down. I looked at the puddle, biting my lip as I gagged faintly. Dylin walked over, tugging the mop from my hands.

“I've got it. Go shut the other three off. No point of leaving them on if there's no one here.” I nodded, walking around the mess and over to the main stage. I flipped the switch that shut down Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. They powered down, and I made my way back over to the bloody floor.

“Dylin?” I asked, watching as he finished mopping up the floor. He glanced up, violet bangs falling into his eyes.

“What, Scott?” I opened my mouth to ask something, then shut it.

I opened it again. “Did you want me to clean Foxy?” He shook his head.

“I got the cleanup. Go get the Out of Order sign for the Cove.” I nodded, walking back to the office. I looked for the sign, eventually finding it underneath the fan. I picked it up, walking back out quietly.

“...wrong kiddo, Fox. But that's alright. We can always try again down the road,” I heard Dylin mutter to the fox robot. I furrowed my eyebrows, walking out to the Cove and putting the sign up. Dylin stepped out of the Cove, a bloody rag in each hand.

“There. Everything's cleaned. No more blood. You gonna be alright?” I nodded faintly, inhaling deeply. The smell of bleach was pungent, overruling the metallic scent of blood.

“I'll be fine. I just hope the kid'll be alright. He did just get his frontal lobe bitten off,” I stated, moving to sit on a table. He shrugged, sitting by me. I leaned into him, feeling emotionally weak from the whole experience.

“Hey, Dyl?” I muttered in the quiet room.

“Yeah, Scott?”

“Do you think Boss’ll shut down Freddy's?” He wrapped an arm around me.

“Doubt it, Scott. He needs the money. It's just a freak accident, anyways. A flaw in the code. If anything, he just needs someone to look at the base code for Foxy.” I nodded faintly, still leaning against him. I looked toward the Cove.  _ Poor Fox _ , I thought.  _ Victimized like that poor little boy _ .  _ So who's the incriminator, here? _

∞-two months later-∞

Dylin was right. Business had picked up again a few days after that fateful night. People were taking Boss’s word for it as a 'freak accident’ for Foxy, overlooking it in favor of the other three animatronics

There was talk of a rumour that we were going to put Golden Freddy back in commission, but was quickly put to rest. We just didn't have an extra endo for Gold.

Dylin and I had gotten closer, too, over the past couple months. Something about that night had connected us, and we'd started hanging out more and more often. But that doesn't mean anything, right? Doesn't explain the feeling I get when I see him. But that doesn't matter. We're co-workers. No fraternizing in the workplace. Especially a childrens establishment. And not in 1987, either.

I was leaning against the wall, watching the kids in the play area, running in circles and horsing around in general. Dylin was walking around, pale blue shirt clinging to his toned form as he patrolled. He eventually made a beeline for me, pausing in front of me.

“Yo, Scott. I got a question.”

“Shoot.” I looked down at him. He may be three years older than I, but I was an inch taller.

“Wanna go out to dinner tonight with me?” My eyes widened at the thought of going to dinner with Dylin.

“Like- as in a date?”

“Well, I wasn't trying to be so direct, but yeah.” I nodded.

“Great! I'll pick ya up at your house. Seven tonight.” He walked off, pulling a kid off the stage. I smiled faintly. This was gonna be a great night.


	2. 1 - Dylin's PoV

Thirteen years had passed since the “Bite of ‘87”, as it had come to be called. My own handiwork, at its finest. Well, as of this exact moment. I had… plans for the evening. A grin crossed my face as I thought about my plans. I glanced over at Scott, who stood by the stage. Biting my lip, I almost reconsidered my plans. Then thought about how good blood would feel gliding over my fingertips, how good it felt thirteen years ago.

I shook the thoughts from my head. I had to find my victims. Fortunately, there was a birthday party today. I glanced out the glass-paned front doors, looking at the light layer of snow on the ground. Looking back at the children, I spotted a girl, blonde with big, round eyes. A grin flitted across my face.  _ Perfect _ . She was talking to a red-haired boy with an eyepatch over one eye.  _ Even better _ . I looked back up at Scott, who smiled at me. I winked, smiling back at him. Face turning into a cherry, he turned away. Thirteen years and he still got flustered easily. 

Looking back at the kids, I tried to figure out what death they would deserve best. I shook my head, moving to the Cove, watching to make sure none of the kids were getting in too much trouble. Moving back, I walked to my victims, crouching down to eye level with them.

“Ya know, I heard that Golden Freddy was gonna hold a special, secret party for kids we deemed fit. And I think you two would be perfect,” I said, plastering on a fake smile. The girl's eyes lit up.

“Really?” I nodded.

“I'll show you where it is,” I said, standing straight and holding out a hand to her. The boy watched me carefully.

“C’mon, Tate! Les’ go see Gold!” She was ecstatic.  _ Kids are so gullible. _ The boy reluctantly followed us to the safe room.

I locked the door behind me after making sure they were both in the room. As the girl turned around to face me, mouth open to say something, I grabbed her, wrapping both hands around her throat. Her hands reached up, trying to pry my hands off her windpipe. I snarled as the boy yelped, tossing pitiful punches at me.

“Let go of Kaitlyn, you monster!” He just kept punching me, yet it never fazed me. I ignored him, watching as the girl turned blue. A sinister grin crept onto my face as I dropped her, her last breath covering my hands. I grabbed the boy's wrist as he went to hit me again, pulling him close.

“It's your turn,” I muttered, pulling a knife from my back pocket. A quick slash let his blood spill, covering the tiles below us. He screamed in pain, but I didn't stop. The room was soundproof, anyhow. I let go of him, and he fell to the floor, already weak from blood loss. I crouched next to his body, reaching one hand into his abdominal cavity. Fingers making contact with his large intestine, I gave a sharp yank, pulling it out.

∞-X-∞ (I don't wanna get too detailed with Tate's death. There's a lot of gore involved.)

I stood in the middle of the room, one body strangled and the other looking like Jack the Ripper had gotten ahold of it.  _ Perfect. _ I picked up the girl, setting her inside the spare Chica suit, shutting it quickly. I set the boy in the Foxy suit, which was stashed back here so the kids didn't get hurt again. I rolled my eyes, letting it shut.  _ There. Two down, three to go, _ I thought to myself. I'd wait till close, then switch out the Chica suits and put Foxy back in the Cove, where he belonged.

Glancing down at myself, I smirked as I realized there was a little blood on my shirt. I walked out the back door, hearing a clamor in the main area. They must've realized the kids were missing. Oh, well. I walked to my Fury, sliding in and turning the key. I drove home, parking in the garage and stepping out. I walked into the house and up to the bedroom, peeling off my bloodied clothes and changing into jeans, a t-shirt, and my signature hoodie. I slumped onto the couch, waiting for Scott to get home. He should be home soon.


	3. 2 - Scott's PoV

Of course he would flash  _ that _ smile at me. The one he knew got me all flustered.  _ Damn him _ , I thought, sighing outwardly. He walked out of the Cove and over to a couple of kids.

One kid tugged on my hand, tears streaming down their cheeks. Rubbing their eye with their free hand, they sobbed to me about losing their stuffed animal. I smiled softly, allowing them to show me where they'd last seen it. Following the kid, I glanced around. Dyl had disappeared, but that wasn't uncommon. He tended to sit in the Cove when he got overwhelmed.

Soon after the kid found their stuffed animal (it was tucked away in some obscure corner), a mother came over, obviously in a panic.

“My kids are missing! I can't find them,” she said, words slurring together in a single breath. I asked her which ones they were, and she described the kids I saw Dylin talking to earlier. A younger blonde girl and red-headed boy. My eyebrows furrowed slightly, and I chewed on my lip as I listened to the woman.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped slightly, glancing over my shoulder to look at whoever had touched me. Boss stood there, fedora tipped to hide his eyes in shadows, but I could see them clearly.

“Scott, I need you to work the night shift tonight. Maybe get those recordings done, like we talked about before, yeah?” I nodded slightly. “Great. Go home, get some rest before tonight, then.” His gaze shifted to the woman in front of me. “How may I help you?” He asked. I stepped away, headed toward the front of the building. I opened the door, walking out. I walked over to my truck, clambering in, noting that Dyl's Fury was gone. I shrugged it off, driving home.

I saw Dylin's car in the garage, and I pulled my truck up behind it, getting out and walking inside.

“Dyl? I'm home,” I called out, kicking my shoes off. He came practically barreling out of the living room.

“Hey, Butterscotch,” he said, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

“What sounds good for dinner?”

“Fazoli’s?” I nodded.

“Okay.” Rubbing my eye, I made my way to the bedroom. “I'm gonna take a quick nap. I've got night shift tonight.” He quirked his head to the side.

“Night shift?” 

“Yeah. Boss wants me to crank out some recordings for new night guards. What better time to record calls for night guards than during the night shift?”

“Night shift is tough.” I nodded in agreement. As a precaution, Boss has all day guards work the night shift at least once. And since Dyl and I have worked with Boss for years, we've worked our fair share of night shifts.

“I'm gonna get all the recordings done tonight. One for each night.”

“It's  _ Friday _ ,” he pointed out. I nodded again.

“I know. But I've worked Fridays a lot before and never got caught. Even distracted.” I looked at him pointedly. Boss didn't let us work night shifts together anymore after a close call with Chica. “I'm gonna go take a nap now, Dyl. Wake me up at around, oh, six?” He nodded, kissing me gently. I reciprocated before pulling back and walking into the bedroom.

∞-X-∞

I sat in the swivel chair, setting the tape recorder Boss gave me on the desk. We had a new guard coming in Monday night and Boss wanted to have the recordings done for them. Schmidt, I think the last name was. I didn't quite catch the first name. I turned on the tablet, looking at my watch. 23:58. Two minutes to showtime. I clicked on the tape recorder, starting to talk as the clock flipped to midnight.

∞-X-∞

I was working on the fourth tape when I slipped up. I was already short on power, and it was making me anxious. I'd started stuttering as I gave instructions, letting out a short, “oh, no,” as the power gave. Freddy took the opportunity and came at me, grabbing me by the shoulders. He dragged me out of the office, just as I hit the record button for my fifth tape. As Freddy dragged me backstage, I heard Bonnie's signature moaning coming from the office. Great. The fifth tape was just Bonnie.

Freddy grabbed a suit, clunking it over to me. Grabbing my right arm, he shoved it into the damn suit. I yelped in pain, waiting for him to start on the next part as the chime rang for six. I mentally congratulated myself as I eased the suit from my arm as Freddy left the room. It was awkward, since I was right handed, but I managed.

I walked out to my truck, groaning as I realized I was gonna get blood on my seats. And that I had to twist myself funky to turn the truck on. But I managed, driving home and grabbing the first aid stuff and cleaning my arm, wrapping it in bandages before crawling into bed next to Dylin.

He opened his eyes as the bed shifted, looking at me. “Hey, babe,” he muttered, pressing his lips to mine.

“Hey, hon.” I'd pulled my shirt off prior to getting in bed, tossing it in the trash. The sleeve was irreparably shredded. But it left my bandages exposed as I climbed into bed.

Dylin propped himself up on one elbow, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at my arm. “What happened?”

I looked away. I knew he'd give me an 'I told you so’.

“I was recording and the power ran out. But to be fair, I don't think the generator charged properly because I didn't have full power in the first place,” I explained. “But Freddy had gotten to me and stuck my arm in a suit before the alarm rang.”

He nodded. “Are you okay?” I nodded. “Okay. I know how you are with blood, and if it was coming from you… I don't want you to be hurt too bad, Scott.” I nodded.

“It's not too bad. Now I'm gonna go to sleep.” He nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close.

“Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you, too.” My eyes slid shut, and I fell asleep.


	4. 3 - Dylin

Monday was upon us quickly, and I was on basic training duty for our new guard. Since Scott had done the recordings that Boss wanted, he opted out of having to train the new guard, too. He murmured a quick apology as he left the building after we closed up and cleaned up. So I was stuck in the office, waiting for the nightwatch so I could show them how everything was done so I could  _ get the hell outta here _ . I glanced at the watch Scott got me for our third anniversary, cursing out the nightwatch in my head.

Puffed breaths and hurried footsteps resounded through the building, making their way towards the office. Black hair and cobalt eyes rounded the corner into the office. “I’m late!” I nodded resolutely.

“Yeah. I’d prefer to be out of here and on my way home by midnight. I have a life outside of this place.” I tried to sound sarcastic, but Scott tells me not to because it sounds more threatening than sarcastic. I unfolded myself from the chair, letting him sit. I picked up the tablet, passing it to him.

“Use this to make sure the animatronics don’t get to you. Don’t ask why, because that'll be explained on the tapes Scott left. Click the buttons on either side of you to check your blind spots and shut the doors. The power is limited, but Monday nights are easy.” I glanced at my watch again. “I've gotta go. My boyfriend is waiting up for me.” In this day and age, I usually have to hide it, but I had a feeling about this new guy.

“That's cool. Go home. Don't make him anxious.” I laughed, making my way out the door.

“Too late for that!”

∞-X-∞

I pulled into the driveway, glancing at the front window. I saw the light from the TV on the curtains and smiled, parking the car. I got out, walking into the house. I closed the door quietly, walking up behind the couch, where Scott was asleep. I smiled down at him, leaning over the back of the couch.

“Babe,” I called softly, poking his cheek. He shifted a little, still sleeping. “Scott,” I said, gently shaking his shoulder. “Wakey, wakey.” He rolled a bit, rubbing his eyes.

“Dyl?” I nodded.

“Hey sleepyhead.” I kissed his forehead, pulling him close. He smiled sleepily, burying his nose in my shoulder.

“You smell good,” he muttered.

“Thanks. I try.” He giggled, green eyes half-lidded, laden with sleep. I walked around the couch, picking him up gently.

“C’mon. Let's get you to bed,” I stated. I grumbled, head rolling to rest on my shoulder.

“'M not tired,” he whined. I chuckled.

“Try that line again. Without yawning.” He pouted, whining softly. I set him on the bed, bringing the blankets up to his chin as he curled up on his side. I stripped off my work clothes, slipping on a pair of pajama pants and sliding into bed. Scott promptly nuzzled into my side, sighing happily as he fell back asleep. I wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. I listened to his breaths, chewing on my lip softly.  _ I have to tell him. _ I didn't want to, that's for damn sure. Who knows what he'd do? I certainly didn't.  _ Hopefully the thirteen years we've had together has some effect on what he thinks. _ I'd thought about Scott before I first committed to this, yes, but now that's it's started, I'm starting to regret it. But it's a project and I can't stop in the middle of it.  _ I'm a damn fool _ , I thought to myself as I turned my head to watch Scott.

His ginger hair hung over his face like a curtain, eyes shut peacefully. His lips were parted slightly, his breaths flowing between them. The old tank top he wore dipped low on the sides, exposing his scars. The bandages wrapped around his arm wound from his wrist up over his shoulder, where they were tucked into themselves to keep from unraveling. I rolled into my side, my free hand coming up to rest on his side. I pressed my lips to his forehead, holding them there as I mulled over my thoughts.

I'd have to tell him, I knew that. I didn't want to know how he'd react, though. I glanced over his sleeping features again. I didn't want to lose him, either. He'd been mine for thirteen years, and I didn't want to lose the time we'd spent together. 

As I watched him, my eyelids started to feel laden with sleep. I closed them, falling asleep with my arms wrapped around Scott.


	5. 4 - Scott

After the pizzeria shut down for the day, I went home to wait for Dylin. I wrapped myself in the hoodie he wore whenever we weren't at work, inhaling his scent. Engine grease mixed with the earthy scent from after it rains. It was pleasant and calmed me down when he worked the nightshifts.

I settled into the couch, clicking the TV on and pulling up Netflix. I scrolled through my profile, finding  _ Supernatural  _ and starting the next episode I was on.  _ Changing Channels _ . I tossed the remote onto the coffee table, curling up and watching the show.

∞-X-∞

I must've fallen asleep sometime during the show, because I woke up to Dylin shaking me awake. I groaned quietly, rolling to face him and rubbing my eye. He smiled at me, and I don’t really remember what happened after that. I faintly remember falling back asleep on the bed, though.

∞-X-∞

I woke up the next morning to the smell of French toast. I bolted upright, practically sprinting to the kitchen. Attempting, at least. I tripped over the sheets that had gotten tangled around my ankles, landing on my torn-up arm. I cried out in pain, curling around my arm, lying on the floor. I hissed as I sat up, holding my arm away from my body so I didn't injure it more.

Walking downstairs, I tried to be careful with my arm, making sure I didn't hit it on the railing of the stairs. I sat at the table, watching Dyl in the kitchen. He glanced up from the skillet and saw me.

“Hey, Butterscotch,” he said, voice still rough from sleep.

“Mornin’, Dyl.” He brought over a plate of French toast, layered with butter and white sugar, just like I liked. I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead. He moved to kiss my nose, then my lips. I kissed back before he stood back, walking back to the kitchen. I started eating as he walked back with his own plate.

∞-X-∞

I pulled into the parking lot of the pizzeria, parking my truck and getting out. I was on opening duty this morning, so I had to be here a bit earlier than Dyl. It also meant I could go home a little bit earlier, too. I unlocked the building, walking inside. The nightwatch had left already, and I walked over to the animatronics.

“You guys are clean, right?” I gave them a once over, satisfied when I found no 'pizza’ stains. “Alright. Have fun you guys.” I hopped offstage, walking to the Cove. I entered carefully, still weary of Foxy after ‘87. “Hey, Foxy. How are you today?” I crept over to him, checking for stains. Satisfied that there weren't none, I walked back out, watching him carefully.

I made sure the tables were set up for the day before walking to the office. I turned on the charger for the generator for nightshift, making sure it was plugged in and everything. I didn't want to have a repeat of Friday.

After all was done, it was time to open. Boss and Dyl walked through the doors, entering the pizzeria. I smiled at Dyl, blowing a kiss to him. He smiled, pretending to catch it. Boss grumbled something before walking to his office. I sighed, walking over to Dyl. He pressed a kiss into my forehead, and I blushed faintly.

“Love you,” he muttered.

“Love you, too,” I said, walking to stand beside the stage as families made their way into the building.

∞-X-∞

  
I drove home and collapsed onto the couch, closing my eyes and tossing an arm over them. I pulled my arm off, turning the TV on and typing in the music channel's number. It changed,  _ Fix _ by Chris Lane playing, about halfway through. I closed my eyes again, falling asleep.


	6. 5 - Dylin

Magenta eyes looked up at me, wide and watery. I raised the knife, reveling in the noise it raised when it came in contact with his skin. His wailing screech was rewarding as I continued stabbing him. Blood was all over me, him, and the floor. His screeches died down into whimpers, which then faded into nothing. The light in his eyes faded, and I propped him by the Bonnie suit, pulling the chest plate off. I picked him up again, placing him in the suit and closing it back up.

I cleaned up the floor quickly before walking out the back door. I briskly walked to my car, sliding in and pulling my shirt off. The muscle tank I wore underneath was slightly stained red, but not as bad as my uniform shirt. I sighed, putting the car in gear and pulling out of the parking lot. I sank into the leather seats as I drove, ignoring the shirt that sat in my passenger seat.  _ I have to tell him.  _ I sighed, coming to the resolution that I would tell him when I got home.  _ I just hope to all hell that he doesn't leave _ .

I parked in the garage, grabbing the shirt from the passenger seat and tossing it into the washer as I walked by, starting it quickly. As I passed the living room doorway, I glanced in, seeing Scott sleeping on the couch. I smiled softly, walking upstairs and changing my clothes, tossing the undershirt and pants in the washer also. I walked back to the living room, leaning on the back of the couch and gently shaking Scott awake. He groaned, rolling to look at me.

“Huh?” I chewed my lip softly, not wanting to tell him.

“Hey, babe. I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to do anything rash until I finish.” He sat up, tilting his head in a questioning way.

“Okay…?” I swallowed thickly, shifting to sit on the back of the couch.

“Okay… Wh-What I'm gonna tell you i-is something I could get in huge trouble for. B-But I'm telling you because I trust you completely and don't want to hide this from you.”

“Dyl, you're scaring me,” he said. I nodded solemnly.

“I'm scaring myself too. I don't know why I did this in the first place, but it's too late to back out now.”

“Dyl…?” I held up a hand, looking him in the eye.

“Let me finish,” I sighed. “You know the two kids who went missing last week?” He nodded. “I-I… I-I'm the reason they're missing…” I'd looked away, not wanting to see his expression.

“Dyl…” I looked back up at him. He didn't look betrayed or angry or hurt. He looked confused.

“I-” I couldn't finish that sentence. He was queasy around blood, and I have to admit to the blood that covered my hands?

“Dyl… d-did you… kill them?” I exhaled softly, looking away as I nodded shakily. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him, and looked back up at him.

“Scott…” he looked back up at me. “Th-that’s not all, either. Remember the Bite?” He nodded. “I-I was the one who altered Foxy's code. I fixed it, though. It's the same as it was beforehand…” I trailed off, waiting for his reaction.


	7. 6 - Scott

“D-Did you… k-kill them?” The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. He looked away, guilt written on his face. I gasped softly as he nodded before looking back up at me.

“Scott…” I glanced up, meeting his crimson eyes. Crimson like the blood that undoubtedly flowed from the kids. “Th-that's not all, either. Remember the Bite? I was the one who altered Foxy's code. I changed it back, though. It's back to the way it was.” He got quiet, seemingly waiting for my answer.

“Were you trying to kill that kid? The first one?” He shook his head.

“No. It was actually supposed to be for a different kid. The one who used to climb all over Foxy?”

“Oh.”

“That's it?” His voice was quiet. “No yelling, no screaming, no name-calling?” I shrugged.

“I guess I'm just… in shock.” I paused. “What possessed you to kill kids?” He looked me dead in the eye.

“I have no idea. It just… happens. I lose control and just… snap.” He watched me for a couple moments longer. “Scott… I've never felt my control slipping one  _ iota _ when I'm with you. You don't have to be scared.” I blinked.  _ Guess my fear was showing _ . His hand rested on my cheek gently, and I flinched ever so slightly. Hurt flooded his eyes, and I instantly felt bad. “I understand that you don't feel safe, literally dating a murderer. I will completely, fully cooperate if you don't want me living in your house anymore.” I thought it over, leaning into the touch that brought comfort to me.

“I'd have to get over my shock, but I'm not going to kick you out, Dyl.” His face lit up.

“Really?” I nodded.

“If anything, I'm not that mean.” He smiled, watching me. “But you're sleeping on the couch until I figure out how I feel about this.” His smile dropped a little before he widened it again.

“As long as we still share a house I'm fine. I know you don't feel safe, so I'm gonna do everything I can till you do again.” I smiled softly, watching him before I yawned.

“I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning.” I got up, turning to walk out the door. I heard him stand before feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

“Thank you, babe.” I turned my head, looking at him over my shoulder.

“You're welcome.” I waited till he stepped back before walking to the bedroom.

“See you in the morning, Butterscotch.”

∞-X-∞

I groaned, sitting up in bed. It was chilly in the room, causing me to shiver. I wrapped the blanket around myself, standing and walking to the closet, grabbing my uniform. I put it on, walking to the bathroom. The conversation from last night weighed heavily on my mind, and I sighed. What was I gonna do? I was in love with a murderer. A  _ child _ murderer, no less. I couldn’t bring myself to kick him out.

I sighed, leaning over the sink and splashing water on my face. I wasn’t going to do anything. I’m just going to go on like he never told me. He hadn’t shown any aggression towards me, nor anything but love. I’m not concerned about my safety. I dried my face, walking to the living room. I gently shook Dylin awake, and he opened his eyes, watching me with half-lidded crimson eyes. He smiled at me, sitting up.

“Hey, babe,” he said, voice heavy with sleep.

“Hey, hon. Time for work.” He stood, walking upstairs to the bedroom. I walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of chips from the pantry and opening it, eating while I waited for Dylin.

He walked downstairs a few moments later, tucking his shirt into his pants. I put the chips away, grabbing my keys from the hook by the door. Since we worked the same shift, I drove us to work in the truck. I slid into the driver’s seat, turning the truck on. Dylin slid into the passenger seat, buckling up quietly. I pulled my seatbelt across my torso, buckling it in place. I pulled out of the driveway, reaching for the radio and turning it on.

After a couple minutes, Dylin reached over and turned the radio down. I glanced over at him before looking back at the road.

“Scott?”

“Yeah, Dyl?” I heard him sigh and the rustling of fabric as he shifted.

“Have you thought about what you’re gonna do? About me, I mean.” I sighed deeply.

“I’m just going to go about life like we did before you told me. I mean, before you told me, I wasn’t worried about losing you or scared for my life, so I’m just gonna live life like that. Just gonna go on not worrying about what you told me.”

“So it’s water under the bridge?” I nodded.

“Yeah. Just… act like we did before you told me. I don’t want to lose our relationship, thirteen years in the making. You can’t just drop that.” He sat back in the seat.

“Thank you, Scott. For the past couple days, I’ve been worried about telling you, because I didn’t want to lose you. Now I know I don’t have to worry about that.” I nodded, pulling my right hand from the wheel and reaching for his.

“I love you, Dylin, and nothing can stop that.”


	8. 7 - Dylin

I lucked out on kids this time. Twins for the bears. The brown haired one had piercing blue eyes, while the blond’s were steely grey. My crimson eyes locked with the brunette's, fear running through his as a smile crept into my face.

“A-Are you going to kill us, too?” He asked from behind his brother. I smiled at him.

“Of course,” I said, knife gleaming as I extracted it from my rear belt loop. Fear clouded his eyes as he began to back away. I sighed, grabbing his wrist. “Ah, ah, ah. The more you struggle or attempt to get away from me, the more pain you'll be in.” He looked me in the eyes, nodding solemnly. I nodded in affirmation, raising the knife.

“No!” The blond's voice broke the tension. I turned to look him.

“You'll get your turn. Just wait.” Impatience hinted in my voice. He shook his head.

“No!” I ignored him, turning back to his brother, who looked to be slightly confused. I raised the knife again, reveling in the squelching noise it made after contact. The boys’ screams echoed throughout the room, never making it past the door. Both tones, pain and anguish rang in my ears as I continued to stab the brunette twin. A psychopathic grin twisted across my face as the light faded from his eyes. Glancing at my knife, I let my grin widen even more as I pulled the blade across his throat. Severing his carotid artery left him for death in five minutes. I picked up his body, setting it beside the Freddy suit before turning back to the golden haired boy.

“For causing so much trouble, I think you deserve a special death,” I stated, tapping my fingers against my chin.

“No!” He yelled. I rolled my eyes. The kid must have a favorite word.

“Can't you say anything else?”

“No!” I groaned in irritation. Screw 'special death’. I just wanted this kid to shut up. I tossed my knife to the side, grasping his throat in my hands, cutting off his air supply. I watched in satisfaction as he turned blue, closing his eyes. He gasped for breath once more, before murmuring. “It's me…”

Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at the kid. ‘It’s me’? What the hell even…? Never mind that. I stuck him in the golden suit, his brother in the Freddy suit.  _ There. All done. _ I stepped back, looking at the five suits with a proud look on my face. It lingered for a moment before fading, the realization of what I’d done fully sinking in. I’d  _ killed _ kids, and for what purpose? To create a legacy in this shithole I work at? To be remembered indirectly for decades as the  _ Fazbear Murderer _ ? I sank to the floor, pulling my knees close. I couldn’t believe what I’d done. I’d murdered for my own selfish views. Left families childless because I was an asshole.  _ How could I plan something like this? _


	9. 8 - Scott

Chaos surrounded me yet again as people searched for the kids that had gone missing over the past week. Five, to be exact. Twins had gone missing not even half an hour ago, and I knew where they’d gone. I excused myself, walking to the backroom, knocking gently before unlocking the door and opening it. Dylin sat in the middle of the room, knees pulled close as his shoulders shuddered with sobs.

Shutting the door, I moved to sit next to him, pulling him close. Almost immediately, he scuttled out of my embrace, bloodshot eyes watching me fearfully. I held out my hands non-threateningly, and he shook his head frantically.

“I… I don’t want to… to hurt you, Scott…” he paused to sniffle, wiping his nose on his uniform sleeve. He glanced at the suits that-presumably-held the missing kids, not meeting my eyes. I gnawed on my lip, watching him.   
  
“You’re not gonna hurt me, Dyl…” He shook his head, still refusing to meet my eyes.

“No… I… I killed  _ kids _ , Scott… There’s no telling what I’d do to you…” I shook my head, kissing his forehead.

“It’s been twelve years since we got together, since the...  _ problem _ with Foxy’s code. There’s no reason for me to believe you’d hurt me intentionally.”   


He looked up at me, sniffling. “I… I've done the  _ unimaginable _ . I've left families  _ childless _ , killing because of some delusion of grandeur where the pizzeria has a legacy. I don't want to be remembered, however indirectly, for the bad rap we're gonna get…” My arms encircled him, pulling him close, even as he tried to get away.

“It'll be okay, Dyl. No matter what you've done, you can't be linked to it except through admission. You're gonna be okay.  _ We're  _ gonna be okay.” With that, I kissed his temple, nuzzling my nose into his hair. “We're gonna be okay.”

\-----

After he calmed down, we got up and got ready to leave, but got stopped by Boss.

“We're on lockdown. No one in, no one out. Everyone's gonna help look for these kids.” Dylin's lip trembled in my peripheral, and he turned away. I pulled him close, holding him to my chest as he shuddered.

“He's distraught about the kids, Boss. He needs to go home and calm down properly. He was in the backroom having a panic attack when we heard about the twins today.” Boss seemed to ponder this momentarily before shrugging.

“What the hell. You two have been here long enough to not be considered suspect. I'll vouch for ya. Go home and get him calmed down.” He glanced around, black eyes scanning around. “Looks like we're gonna be shut down for a couple days till this blows over. See you two on Monday.” I nodded, maneuvering Dylin out to the truck.

“See? It’s gonna be alright.” He nodded, wiping his nose.

“Y-Yeah…”


	10. 9 - Dylin

I sniffled, wiping my eyes and looking out the truck window.

“I… I'm done… I can't believe I did that… I…” I trailed off, looking at my hands, imagining the kids’ blood staining the ridges of my fingerprints. “Five kids lost their lives at _ these _ hands… these blood soaked hands… these hands held a knife to four of their throats… these hands strangled another…” I sniffled again, pulling my knees up and pressing my face into them. “I don't know why you wanna stay with me,” I mumbled. I felt the truck waver on the road, probably Scott jerking the wheel in shock.

“Dyl…” he paused as he pulled into the driveway. “I'm with you because I love you, and, yeah, it's a little… off putting about the kids, but that's not gonna stop me from loving you. Hell, the worst thing I could do for you right now is leave. You don’t need to be alone, especially since you regret it. You're not in the mindset to be left alone right now, and that's even if I  _ wanted _ to leave, which I don’t.” He parked the truck, looking at me. “I'm not gonna leave, no matter how much your grief-stricken mind can't understand it.” With that, he pulled me close, stroking my hair. “What say we go take a shower?”

I nodded faintly, sniffling again, nuzzling into his neck for a moment before sitting up and sliding out of the truck. He followed suit after turning the truck off, promptly lifting me and walking to the bathroom.

\-----

\--Monday--

I followed Scott into the pizzeria, gnawing at my lip as I looked around. We started setting up for the day, tidying up from the lockdown on Wednesday. I picked up the stuff from the floor whilst Scott straightened up the tables.

I looked up as Boss walked in. “Ah, you're both here. Did you two watch the news over the weekend?” Scott and I shook our heads in unison. “They caught the kidnapper the day after those twins went missing. Ch…” He snapped his fingers, trying to remember the name of the ‘kidnapper’. “Chris Hemingway. Y'know, the blond who would sub in sometimes? He was here every day that kids went missing. He’s rotting in jail now.” I breathed a sigh of relief.  _ They wouldn’t have reason to go after me now. _

“That's good, Boss. I think we're all relieved he's out of our midst,” Scott said, straightening up a tablecloth. I nodded in agreement with his statement, finishing up.

_ It's over. It's over and I'm not in the spotlight. _


	11. 10 - Scott

\--One year later--

I watched the crew I’d hired to come in to take care of the animatronics, something we barely had money for, but Dylin, Mike, and I got together to take care of the kids’ bodies. Chris was still in jail for the kidnappings, and it looks like he’s gonna be in there for a  _ long  _ time, after five murder charges were pressed against him.

Boss retired about three months after the kidnappings of the children, leaving the business to me. It was stressful, running the business while still trying to juggle the investigations into the pizzeria. I understood Boss’s reasoning for stepping down. Dylin became my second-in-command, and I promoted Mike to day/night guard, so we could all rotate properly through shifts.

I yawned, stretching before turning to go to the office to finish up some paperwork. Dylin kissed me briefly as we passed, on his way to observe the crew.

\-----

We lay on the couch, my fingers tracing absentmindedly over his chest. He pressed his lips into my temple, smiling softly. I smiled, looking at him. 

“Hey, Dyl?” He hummed in response, crimson eyes meeting mine. “I'm thinking of closing the pizzeria. Build onto it, make it bigger. New animatronics, the whole thing. Maybe a couple more animatronics. Try to put this in the past.” He smiled softly.

“Think we could afford it? We haven't had much business in a while.” I hummed softly.

“We've got those two parties next week. That'll help a bit.” He hummed.

“You think it'll be better for business? New ‘tronics and a bigger pizzeria?” I shrugged.

“Hopefully.”

“We'll need another night guard. We need Mike for day shift, especially if we're gonna have a bigger pizzeria.” I nod.

“Yea. I've been thinking about that. I think we'll need at least one night guard.” He nods. “Three day guards sounds good. Four if necessary.” He nods again, smiling softly.

“We're getting places with this. I like this idea.”


	12. Epilogue - Dylin

Sure enough, we closed the location and built onto it, opening our second location a couple years after closing. Almost immediately after opening, we were surprised with an influx of customers.

We hired a night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. He worked nightshift for a while before Scott and I caught onto how cute him and Mike would be together. We promoted him to dayshift, noticing how quickly him and Mike formed a bond. 

Hiring another for nightshift, Fritz Smith, led to the older form of Freddy being a  _ lot _ more… energetic, almost. Like when Jake was in charge of the model, but in a more  _ mature _ way.

\-----

I lay on the couch, Scott laying on top of me, breaths matched with mine. I felt him nuzzle into my neck, and I turned my head to kiss his hair.

“Y’know, babe, I  _ think _ Jeremy is the Bite kid.” He tilted his head to look at me, nodding faintly.   


“Yeah. And… wasn’t Mike that kid who kept climbing on ol’ Fox?” I blinked, thinking back before nodding.

“I think so, yeah.” He chuckled, nuzzling back into my neck. I smiled, holding him tight. “I love you, Butterscotch.”

“I love you too, Dyl.” We were quiet momentarily, just the sound of the TV breaking the silence. 

We were at peace.


End file.
